mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bōkoba Sakuretsu
|caption1 = |username = The Devil#9788|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Breakout|age = 15|birthday = March 9|gender = Male|height = 1,60 m (5 ft 3 in)|weight = N/A|blood_type = AB+|ethinicity = Hokkaido, Japan|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = Yuuei High|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Piston|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Being somewhat short for a 15 years old and sporting a large and very much dyed dirty blond hairdo, Sakuretsu puts time and effort into looking like someone who shouldn't be wherever he happens to be. Too disheveled for the more sensitive areas and too well kept for the lower ones, he always tries to get people to look at him twice. Costumed Appearance Every hero, whether in training or in the field has a costume that allows them to properly function in the field. Every player is allowed to come up with their own costume, which will be provided by the school, just as it was to students in the manga. Speaking purely about clothing, a character’s costume is assumed to be immune to their abilities unless stated otherwise. However, anything like armor or weapons will need to be purchased and approved first. Personality Cocky and happy to get into any and all scraps he can, Sakuretsu isn't particularly chatty, preferring to nod and throw an arm over someone's shoulder than talk of things he doesn't get and is perfectly happy to be in any comfortable silence, but will go to lengths to avoid being alone. Character Background "There's an odd thing to be the second in command, ya know? No one '''really' fears ya, that's the boss' job." Sakuretsu would say. "Ya end up playin' big bro to a lotsa kids, good kids in bad places... Gettin' to be a hero felt like the next step, ya know?"'' Raised in a buraku at the north of Hokkaido, Bōkoba is an only child, born of the marriage between an undertaker and a butcher whose businesses never did too bad, nor too well. His only close blood relatives. Growing up on what was known as a bad neighbourhood and with little to no supervision, he didn't so much as end up in a gang as eagerly running face first into a gang, playing it up with other kids from the town. As a barakumin, he developed an habit of playing up people's negative expectations and subverting them, almost like a hobby. Was he a good-for-nothing, a thug? Only if you counted the ragged look and a penchant for crossing his arms and glaring at every passerby when he was looking over the younger kids. Was he in a gang? Yes, if you looked at the torn and modified uniforms they all proudly sported. Any deeper look however, would show that it was just a bunch of kids leaning on each other and goofing around after school, calling each other brothers, even the girls. Was he a dimwit? Maybe, not even Bōkoba knew yet, but maybe, if he managed to graduate from Yuuei... Character Aspects # Something to Prove # Thuggish # Loyal Dog Stat Points Quirk Piston Each of Sakuretsu's forearms host a blunt rod of organic metal that reinforces them, along with a special muscle system to deploy them through a boney protrusion over his wrists, if he has a moment to tense those muscles. Whenever he deploys them, the rods extend from his wrists with great speed and power, extending a foot out of his wrists. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive